Legends of the Hidden Temple (A QCFP Story)
by DragonLord1975
Summary: Konata opens up her webcast "Quarter Circle Forward Punch" challenging her fellow anime characters to participate in the 90s Nickelodeon classic game show "Legends of the Hidden Temple". With some help, Konata managed to bring Kagami along for the ride as well as an unusual selection of challengers. Will this Temple Run be a knockout for Konata? The chocies are hers and hers alone!
1. Legends of the Hidden Temple

LUCKY STAR © Kagami Yoshimizu/Kadokawa Shoten/Kyoto Animation/Lucky Paradise

LEGENDS OF THE HIDDEN TEMPLE © Stone-Stanley Productions/Viacom

ALL OTHER CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

Konata was sitting at home surfing the Internet and activated her webcam, introducing herself and her webcast to the world and beyond.

"Good morning, everyone!" Konata chimed. "Welcome to QCFP: Quarter Circle Forward Punch! Today, I thought of paying homage to the classics."

Konata pulled out 12 different nametags, 2 of each color: red, blue, green, orange, purple and silver.

"While I was in grade school," Konata continued, "there was a popular game show I never got to see called **_Legends of the Hidden Temple_**. From what I heard, it sounds like a lot of fun! That's why I'm calling all my contacts from all over the Aniverse to come join me on running through the Hidden Temple! This trip's gonna get DOWN RIGHT FIERCE!"

Konata ends the webcast mimicking the Hadouken motion and uses her cell phone.

Hours later, Konata walks up to the Kusakabe Station with Kagami who looked slightly annoyed.

"Well, Konata," Kagami grumbled. "Care to explain what this is all about?"

"It's simple, Kagamin," Konata chimed. "I've invited almost everyone across the Aniverse for a special game of _Legends of the Hidden Temple_. I've even paired people based on recent events in the virtual wrestling world, and then some."

"That show has been over for 20 years, Kona-chan," Kagami growled. "And it still doesn't explain what THAT has to do with me."

"I will also explain that when everyone gets here," Konata added.

Soon, Konata recognizes a creature that looks like a lion cub with wings accompanying a charming young girl.

"That's Sakura Kinomoto!" Kagami pointed out. "What's she doing here?"

"I invited her, of course," Konata told Kagami. "I specifically called people from the Aniverse to join me."

"So, who else are we gonna meet?" mumbled Kagami.

"You'll see," Konata smiled.

Hovering over Sakura and Kero is the Ryo-Oh-Ki, and flying alongside Ryo-Oh-Ki is a young girl with short black hair and a white shirt.

"Something seems out of place here," Kagami thought.

"Well, I did say ALL points of the Aniverse, Kagamin," added Konata. "And it's gonna get big!"

In front of Konata and Kagami are Sakura Kinomoto and Kero. Stepping out of Ryo-Oh-Ki before she reverted back to cat form are Ayeka and Sasami, Ryoko, Washu and a special guest of Ryoko's that she stowed away in Ryo-Oh-Ki: the maniacal Sawyer the Cleaner. Touching down besides Ayeka is Videl, the daughter of World Champion Mr. Satan.

"Doesn't everything look out of place, Konata?!" yelled Kagami. "It's like a cavalcade of characters!"

"We got four more people coming here now, Kagamin," Konata said. "I just got off the phone with them now."

Heading out of Kusakabe Station are twin girls with red hair. One girl had her hair short, while the other has hers long and has a bandage on her left cheek. Slowly coming out of the same station are two girls in glasses, but all the guys look over them because of their big breasts.

"I see Ako-nee, Riko-nee, Anri and Miharu have arrived," Konata checked. "And that's all we got."

"Miss Izumi!" Sakura chimed out. "We're here!"

"What is the meaning calling us out here?!" demanded Videl.

"This better be important, Konata!" Ryoko added.

Konata used her phone to hack the video system to get all the attention of the crowd in front of her and Kagami.

"Now that I got your attention," Konata smiled. "Let us begin, shall we?"

Konata begins to roll a highlight reel of Legends of the Hidden Temple for everyone to see.

"What are we seeing here?" Ako wondered.

"Mihoshi and I watched this back in Okayama," Sasami added. "This is a legendary show from America."

"But why that Pocky-filled otaku wants to show us this is beyond me," Ayeka thought.

After the montage ended, Konata got on the megaphone and spoke to the crowd.

"Now that you saw Legends of the Hidden Temple's best moments," Konata said, "we're gonna make our own moments by participating!"

"Are you crazy, Konata?!" Riko called out. "The series and where it's filmed is long gone!"

"That's why I called Washu here," Konata said, pointing to Washu.

"Oh, great…", Ryoko grumbled. Ayeka sulked alongside Ryoko, knowing too well what to expect with Washu.

"Seeing how successful I was sending Tenchi back in time," Washu said, "I'm sending all of you back to the year 1995, at the peak of the series!"

"Time travel? Are you sure it's safe?" asked Miharu.

"Don't ask!" growled Ayeka and Ryoko.

"Now, before we leave for the past, I have nametags for everyone," Konata said, holding the nametags in the air. "Your teams have been prechosen by me, and after we've partnered up, we'll be off to the past!"

Konata handed red nametags to Ayeka and Videl, orange nametags to Sasami and Sakura, blue nametags to Ryoko and Sawyer, purple nametags to Anri and Miharu and silver nametags to Ako and Riko. She handed Kagami one of the two green nametags.

"I hope those nametags don't fall off seeing how big your chests are, purple team." Konata called out.

Hearing that made Miharu blush, and Anri look slightly annoyed.

"Cool your jets, gramps," Kagami snided. "Let's get this farce over with."

"Right," Konata said. "OK, Washu! Crank it up!"

"OK, girls! Time to go back, way back, back into time!" Washu laughed as she used a portable time machine to transport the crowd of girls back in the year 1995.

When they arrived in 1995, Konata looked around and was shocked and dismayed.

"Where's the Hidden Temple?!" Konata cried. "We were supposed to be at the Hidden Temple!"

"Well, we're still in 1995," Ayeka pointed out, "but we're still in Japan. We have to be in America to be on that show."

"Konata!" Kagami growled. "You forgot to tell Washu where it is!"

Konata looked away and cried for foolishly neglecting to tell Washu that they had to be in the U.S. for the game.

"Looks like we'll have to fly there," said Anri. "Where is this Hidden Temple located?"

"An American city called Orlando," Kagami said. "We'll have to catch a flight from Tokyo to Orlando to make it there. Then, we'll find a hotel and plan everything."

"Wow!" Sasami said. "You're pretty smart, Miss Hiiragi."

"Well, I try to help whenever I can," Kagami replied, trying to keep cool.

"There's ALWAYS stuff I always forget," whined Konata.

"Just relax, Kona-chan," Kagami said. "You'll be OK."

After a night in the hotel, the group takes a tour bus to Universal Studios Florida, where Nickelodeon Studios is located. On the tour bus, Konata informed everyone on what the colored nametags represent.

"Everyone on these nametags represent the teams in the Hidden Temple" explained Konata. "They are the Red Jaguars, the Blue Barracudas, the Green Monkeys, the Orange Iguanas, the Purple Parrots and the Silver Snakes."

"And each of these teams must compete in all sorts of challenges," Kagami added. "After all the challenges are finished, the last team standing wins the right to enter the Hidden Temple."

"And Washu will arrange everything on what the legend will be," Konata replied. "I don't know myself what's gonna happen."

"Also, we have to be low-key in this area," Kagami warned. "You never know what's gonna happen."

After final debriefing from Konata and Kagami, the group arrives at Nickelodeon Studios. After ducking into a restroom, the girls changed into the colored outfits for each of the teams from Legends of the Hidden Temple, complete with safety gear. The girls all walked down to the soundstage where the game show was being taped walking Tarantino-style, ready for Konata's big broadcast.

"OK, let's do this," Konata said.


	2. Stage I: The Moat

Konata and her fellow contestants were waiting on the edge of the pool which serves as the Moat. A large crowd of children and parents were cheering on the girls as the show begins to start. Watching everything back in the future was Washu.

"This will be interesting," Washu thought. "I hope they love this legend I managed to come up with."

The camera goes through the jungle and towards the giant head known as Olmec, keeper of the Hidden Temple and co-host of the show. Soon, Olmec's eyes light up as the show begins.

OLMEC: _**Legends of the Hidden Temple**_! With your guide, Kirk Fogg! And here he is now!

Kirk Fogg, host of the show, swings in on a rope and lands in front of Olmec as he greets the crowd on hand.

KIRK FOGG: Thank you, everyone! Thank you, Olmec. Hello and welcome to "Legends of the Hidden Temple". It's actually Olmec's Temple, where the rooms are filled with obstacles and the treasure is protected by mysterious Mayan Temple Guards. Only Olmec knows the legend behind each one of the treasures within the Temple. Which legend are we gonna hear about today?

OLMEC: The Legend of the Jade-Handled Sword Kusanagi!

KIRK FOGG: Alright. One of these teams will try to earn the right to enter Olmec's Temple and retrieve the Jade-Handled Sword Kusanagi. Will it be…The Red Jaguars!

Ayeka and Videl were cheering for themselves.

KIRK FOGG: The Blue Barracudas!

Ryoko had a determined look in her eyes while Sawyer stood there.

KIRK FOGG: The Green Monkeys!

Konata and Kagami were cheering as they did a hint of their Motteke dance.

KIRK FOGG: The Orange Iguanas!

Sasami and Sakura were jumping up and down cheerfully.

KIRK FOGG: The Purple Parrots!

Anri and Miharu just smiled as they giggled to themselves.

KIRK FOGG: Or the Silver Snakes!

Ako and Riko smiled as they looked around the crowd and the competition.

KIRK FOGG: Only ONE team must prove themselves worthy to earn the right to enter Olmec's Temple, but first they must cross the Moat. And Olmec will explain how to cross it today.

OLMEC: An ancient Babylonian vine spans the width of the Moat, while a rope is tied to a post. When Kirk gives the signal, grab the rope and swim across the Moat. Then, wrap the rope around the post on the opposite side. That will be the signal for your partner to walk across holding onto the vine for leverage. If you fall into the Moat, you must swim back to start and try again. Once your partner is finally across, run over and hit the gong. The first 4 teams to hit their gongs will move on to the next round!

KIRK FOGG: OK, are you ready, teams?

The girls cheered loudly as Konata is overly excited to begin.

KIRK FOGG: Are you ready, Olmec?

OLMEC: Let's get rockin'!

KIRK FOGG: On your marks…get set…GO!

Jumping into the water with the ropes were Videl, Ryoko, Konata, Sakura, Anri and Riko. Konata made it in record time as the other teams were catching up. Once they had their ropes tied, they had to hold onto the ropes securely. Ayeka managed to stumble plenty of times, but managed to get the hang of it. Miharu kept falling in and is getting slightly embarrassed. Kagami managed to go halfway before she slipped. After getting accustomed to her rhythm, Ayeka managed to go across as she and Videl hit their red gong.

Sawyer was almost there until she slipped. Ryoko tried to hold on, but Sawyer had to start over. Kagami managed to keep her balance and crossed the Moat, then ran with Konata to hit their green gong.

Sasami was very careful when crossing the Moat making sure she didn't fall in. Once she was across, she and Sakura ran and struck down their orange gong. Ako and Miharu were side by side and was about to get decided, but being top-heavy caused Miharu to fall just short of the finish line right in front of Anri. Meanwhile, Ako made it across as both the Suminoe sisters hit their silver gong, ending the game.

KIRK FOGG: That's it! We have our 4 teams! Everyone, gather around. Moving onto the Steps of Knowledge are the Silver Snakes…the Orange Iguanas…the Green Monkeys…and the mighty Red Jaguars! The Purple Parrots and the Blue Barracudas will not go home empty-handed, and here's what they'll get.

ANNOUNCER: A gift certificate for sneakers. British Knights, featuring Dymacel, the only sneaker with a diamond built inside. BK Dymacel: Prepare to Mutate®.

Sitting on the sidelines drying off, Ryoko, Sawyer, Anri and Miharu began to watch from the grandstand.

"Well, this bites," Ryoko groaned. "I would've loved to show up that prissy upstart!"

"They'll always be other times," Sawyer said through her voicebox.

"I almost made it," Miharu sighed, looking down.

"You did great, Miharu," Anri said, patting her shoulder. "Next time, you'll be better. That I promise."

As the glasses girls smiled a bit, Ryoko sat with Sawyer to see what happens next as Ayeka, Videl, Konata, Kagami, Sasami, Sakura and the twins walk with Kirk Fogg toward the Steps of Knowledge.


	3. Stage II: The Steps of Knowledge

Konata and her fellow competitors stood atop a large staircase with carvings of Olmec embedded in them. Each giant stair was divided into 4 sections. The second and third stairs had carvings as well, but the bottom stair was in two sections and had no carvings. Ayeka and Videl were on the farthest left. Next to them were Konata and Kagami. Next to them were Sasami and Sakura. On the farthest right were Ako and Riko. In walks Kirk Fogg behind the girls standing in the middle presenting Olmec with his story.

KIRK FOGG: As we continue our quest, it is now time for Olmec to tell the story of the Legend of the Jade-Handled Sword Kusanagi, but pay close attention. Because your knowledge of the Legend may bring you one step closer to Olmec's Temple.

OLMEC: Long ago in ancient Japan lived a rather rude deity named Susano-O-no-Mikoto. He was recently kicked out of the divine world of Takamagahara for being rude towards his sister, the sun goddess Amaterasu, and was told never to return again. While wandering the province of Shimane, in the village of Izumo, Susano-O saw an old farm couple crying at a farmhouse near the river.

"What seems to be wrong, old man?" he asked.

"Woe are us," the farmer replied. "Tomorrow night's the night we have to sacrifice our eighth daughter to the river demon!"

"We begged him to spare her," his wife added, "but he said he'll destroy our home and eat us if we refuse!"

"Relax, I have a plan," Susano-O said. "Go home and make eight buckets of your best sake and offer it to this demon. I'll take care of the rest."

The following night, a giant serpent demon with eight heads began to slither out of the river. This demon is known as the dreaded Yamata-no-Orochi. When Yamata-no-Orochi drank the buckets of sake, he was poisoned. Susano-O leapt into the air and cut down the demon into nothing. The farmers thanked Susano-O by marrying their eighth daughter, Kushinada.

Before he left, Susano-O noticed a sword with a solid jade handle embedded in Yamata-no-Orochi's tail. Susano-O pulled it out and it shined brighter than the sun. With his new wife Princess Kushinada in tow, Susano-O went back to Takamagahara and presented the jade-handled sword to Amaterasu as an apology for his rude behavior.

Amaterasu named the sword "Kusanagi" and she herself gave it to her son Jinmu, the first Emperor of Japan as a sign of respect. Overtime, ninjas stole Kusanagi and hidden it inside the Temple for safekeeping.

Your quest is to find the Jade-Handled Sword Kusanagi and bring it back here.

KIRK FOGG: Thank you, Olmec. Tell us, where can we find the Jade-Handled Sword?

OLMEC: The Jade-Handled Sword Kusanagi can be found in the Room of the Ancient Warriors.

KIRK FOGG: Alright, teams. You're standing on the Steps of Knowledge. In a minute, Olmec will ask you a question. If you know the answer, stomp down on the ancient marking in front of you, and wait for me to call on you. If you're right, move down one step. If you're wrong or you run out of time, I'll give the other teams a chance to answer. The first 2 teams to make it to the bottom step will move on to the Temple Games in order to earn the right to enter Olmec's Temple. OK, Olmec. Let's hear your first question.

OLMEC: The goddess Amaterasu rules over the heavenly world of…

Takamagahara, Nirvana, or Asgard?

KIRK FOGG: Silver Snakes?

RIKO: Nirvana?

OLMEC: Incorrect.

KIRK FOGG: Orange Iguanas?

SASAMI: Takamagahara

OLMEC: That _is_ correct.

Sasami and Sakura walked down to the next step in their section as Olmec begins his second question.

OLMEC: The serpent demon Yamata-no-Orochi is a distant relative to what mythological monster?

The Salamander, the Basilisk, or the Hydra?

KIRK FOGG: Red Jaguars?

VIDEL: Basilisk.

OLMEC: Incorrect.

KIRK FOGG: Orange Iguanas?

SAKURA: Salamander.

OLMEC: That is also incorrect.

KIRK FOGG: Green Monkeys?

KAGAMI: Hydra.

OLMEC: That _is_ correct.

Konata and Kagami walked down and stood side by side with Sasami and Sakura.

OLMEC: Susano-O-Mikoto is the Japanese god of…

Storms, the Sun, or the Moon?

KIRK FOGG: Silver Snakes?

AKO: Storms?

OLMEC: That is correct.

Ako walked down the steps with Riko behind her, and are right beside Sasami and Sakura, just as Konata and Kagami are.

OLMEC: According to our legend, on what body part of Yamata-no-Orochi was Kusanagi embedded in?

Its tail, its head, or its stomach?

KIRK FOGG: Silver Snakes?

AKO & RIKO: Its tail.

OLMEC: Correct!

Ako and Riko jump down to the next step in their section, leading the pack.

KIRK FOGG: The Silver Snakes are in the lead. The next correct answer could lead them to the Temple Games. Olmec, let's have your next question, please.

OLMEC: Takamagahara is a heavenly world from what religion?

Buddhism, Shintoism, or Taoism?

KIRK FOGG: Red Jaguars?

AYEKA: Buddhism.

OLMEC: Incorrect.

There was no answer as a high-pitched whistle and bell began to chime.

OLMEC: The correct answer was Shintoism.

KIRK FOGG: Next question, please, Olmec.

OLMEC: During ancient times, the capital of Japan was which city?

Kyoto, Osaka, or Nara?

KIRK FOGG: Green Monkeys?

KAGAMI: Nara.

OLMEC: That is correct.

Konata and Kagami stepped down and are on the same level as Ako and Riko.

KIRK FOGG: The Green Monkeys have tied up with the Silver Snakes! The next question could put one of these teams in the Temple Games. Olmec, let's have your next question.

OLMEC: After expelling Susano-O in a fit of rage, what did Amaterasu do?

Flood the earth, lock herself in the palace, or start a war?

KIRK FOGG: Orange Iguanas?

SASAMI: Flood the earth?

OLMEC: Incorrect.

KIRK FOGG: Silver Snakes?

AKO: Lock herself in the palace.

OLMEC: That _is_ correct!

Ako and Riko jumped down on the last step as they celebrated being the first team to qualify for the Temple Games.

KIRK FOGG: We have our first team! The Silver Snakes are going on to the Temple Games! We need one more team to make it to the Temple Games. Olmec, next question.

OLMEC: Kusanagi was given to the first Emperor of Japan. Was his name…

Nobunaga, Jinmu, or Hirohito?

KIRK FOGG: Green Monkeys?

KONATA: Hirohito.

OLMEC: Incorrect.

KIRK FOGG: Red Jaguars?

AYEKA: Jinmu.

OLMEC: That _is_ correct.

Ayeka and Videl finally head down towards the next step in their section, but have a lot of catching up to do, with Sasami and Sakura ahead of them and Konata and Kagami close to advancing.

OLMEC: What was the name of the eighth daughter of the farm couple?

Omoikane, Kushinada, or Amaterasu?

KIRK FOGG: Red Jaguars?

AYEKA: Omoikane?

OLMEC: Incorrect.

KIRK FOGG: Orange Iguanas?

SASAMI & SAKURA: Kushinada.

OLMEC: That _is_ correct.

KIRK FOGG: The Orange Iguanas are tied with the Green Monkeys. One more answer can put either of them one step closer to Olmec's Temple. Red Jaguars can catch up. Olmec, next question.

OLMEC: Izumo, where Susano-O wandered, is in which Japanese province?

Shimane, Okayama, or Nagasaki?

KIRK FOGG: Orange Iguanas?

SASAMI: Okayama.

OLMEC: Incorrect.

KIRK FOGG: Green Monkeys?

KAGAMI: Shimane.

OLMEC: That _is_ correct!

Konata and Kagami jumped down and celebrated with Ako and Riko, although the twins themselves sort of didn't feel like celebrating with them. Ayeka, Videl, Sasami and Sakura walked down to join the rest of the pack.

KIRK FOGG: We have our 2 teams! Moving on to the Temple Games are the Green Monkeys, and the Silver Snakes! The Red Jaguars and the Orange Iguanas will not go home empty-handed and here's what they'll receive:

ANNOUNCER: Nestle Quik. All signs point to a creamy and chocolatey fun-filled afterschool treat. Chocolate Milk? Think Quik™.

KIRK FOGG: When we come back, the Green Monkeys and the Silver Snakes will battle it out for the right to enter Olmec's Temple, right after this!

As Konata, Kagami and the Suminoe twins head backstage to prepare, Ayeka, Videl, Sasami and Sakura join Ryoko, Sawyer, Anri and Miharu in the grandstand.

"What complete nonsense this was!" Ayeka said in a huff. "We should've won!"

"Don't beat yourself up for it, Princess," Ryoko responded. "That's my job."

"Well, at least I got further than you, you wretched hooligan!" Ayeka retorted back.

"Always with these two…" Sasami sighed. "Well, let's see how Konata and the others will do in the Temple Games."

"This ought to be very interesting," Videl said. "I wonder what Temple Games do they have in mind?"


	4. Stage III: Temple Games

Returning from the show, Kirk Fogg stands alongside Konata and Kagami to his left, and Ako and Riko on his right. Ako and Kagami are both wearing waterproof uniforms and velcro helmets while Konata and Riko stand around normally in their colored uniforms.

KIRK FOGG: Welcome back to the Temple Games. Now the glory goes to the fastest and the strongest. Let's hear it for Ako and Riko of the Silver Snakes! And Konata and Kagami of the Green Monkeys!

Kirk directs Konata and Riko off-screen to a group of spotters in safari uniforms and tells Kagami and Ako to get prepared right by a waterslide ramp.

KIRK FOGG: Both teams are competing to win Pendants of Life. The winning team will need those Pendants to ward off the evil Temple Guards as they make their way towards Olmec's Temple. There are 3 Temple Games, and Olmec will explain Temple Game number 1.

OLMEC: The old farmers had to sacrifice their daughters to appease the river god Yamata-no-Orochi. Here, you must do the same. When Kirk gives the signal. Take a daughter and stick it upon your helmet. Then, climb up the riverbed and place your daughter in the mouth of Yamata-no-Orochi. But being this is a serpent, it will spit venom at you. If you fall, or a daughter falls off, you must return to start and try again. The first player to sacrifice all their daughters, or the player whose furthest along in 60 seconds wins.

KIRK FOGG: Get your mouthpieces in. Let's have 60 seconds on the clock. On your marks…get set…GO!

Kagami and Ako take off as they put Barbie dolls dressed in kimonos on top of their heads. Each of the dolls have a velcro tape so they stick to the helmets. As they climb up the ramp, they are getting sprayed with soapy water. Once they reached the top, there's a velcro target where they can stick the dolls. Then, they can slide down the ramp and get another doll. When time was up, Kagami was slightly ahead of Ako as Kirk Fogg came in with the spotters.

KIRK FOGG: Let's see what we have here. The Silver Snakes had 4 daughters, and the Green Monkeys have 4 daughters as well. They BOTH get the half-Pendant of Life. Our next game is worth a half-Pendant, and here's Olmec to explain it.

OLMEC: Susano-O was expelled from Takamagahara by Amaterasu for his bad behavior, but unbeknownst to the gods, he found a shortcut to sneak back in. When Kirk gives the signal, you must maneuver your way through the lightning maze to reach the doorway to Takamagahara. Once your peg reaches the door, you can step through to the other side. The first player to reach Takamagahara, or the player whose furthest along in 60 seconds wins.

Konata and Riko are harnessed in place by a giant line maze as the spotters always make sure their safety equipment is properly secure.

KIRK FOGG: Everything looks ready. Let's put 60 seconds on the clock. On your marks…get set…GO!

Konata and Riko are climbing the line maze trying to pass through various hurdles and dead-ends trying to reach the open door. With 8 seconds to spare, Konata managed to walk through the door, with Riko almost to the end.

KIRK FOGG: That's it! We have a winner! Come this way please. Konata has made it through first. That gives the Green Monkeys the half-Pendant of Life! That gives the Green Monkeys a full Pendant and the Silver Snakes a half-Pendant. The third and final Temple Game is worth a full Pendant. Olmec, tell us all about Temple Game number 3.

Konata and Riko rejoin Kagami and Ako as they get harnessed to a weird tree.

OLMEC: While Yamata-no-Orochi was drunk, Susano-O took a mighty leap in the air and sliced the demon's heads off one by one. Today, you recreate that fateful battle. When Kirk gives the signal, one player will leap up to a head of Yamata-no-Orochi and pull it off. Then, it will be your partner's turn. The first team to pull off all 8 heads, or the player whose furthest along in 60 seconds wins.

KIRK FOGG: OK. Both teams are ready. This is for the Temple. Let's put 60 seconds on the clock. On your marks…get set…GO!

Konata started off for the Green Monkeys while Ako started for the Silver Snakes. The competition was fast and furious as both managed to get all 8 heads off at the same time.

KIRK FOGG: OK, both teams come join me while I get a ruling from our judges.

Konata, Kagami and the Suminoe twins eagerly await to see who wins the contest, and with it the right to enter the Hidden Temple. The eliminated teams watched from the grandstand to see who wins.

KIRK FOGG: The judges have decided that BOTH the Green Monkeys and the Silver Snakes finished at the same time. They BOTH get a full Pendant of Life. That gives the Silver Snakes 1 1/2 Pendants and the Green Monkeys with 2 full Pendants! The Green Monkeys are going to Olmec's Temple! The Silver Snakes put up a valiant effort, and will not go home empty-handed. Here's what they'll receive:

ANNOUNCER: Nerds Rope. Those crunchy bite-sized little Nerds are now enjoyable in a stretchy, funny, tasty treat. Taste the magic of the Willy Wonka Candy Factory.

KIRK FOGG: The Green Monkeys will be ready to take on Olmec's Temple right after these messages!

Konata and Kagami celebrate together as they head backstage getting ready for the Temple Run. Ako and Riko join the others in the grandstand and watch. They suddenly find Washu among the crowd.

"How did it go?" Washu smiled.

"I oughta flatten you," Riko threatened. "It's bad enough I lost to those two!"

"Just relax, Riko," Washu said. "It's supposed to be a fun game show. Besides, you have to set a good example here."

Riko forgot that she was in front of a large crowd and quickly took her seat, looking rather embarrassed.

Ako looked at Miharu slightly blushing with Anri. "You OK, Miharu?" Ako asked.

"Yes," she answered back. "I'm not particularly good at games like this, but I must be prepared for anything that Konata might put us through next time."

"Anything for the fans," Ryoko rolled her eyes. "Man, that Konata is one big pain in the butt!"

"Well," Sasami pointed out. "Konata and Kagami have a chance to win the whole thing. This is exciting!"

"Good luck, miss Izumi," Sakura smiled.


	5. Temple Run and Aftermath

Kirk Fogg is standing in front of Olmec and behind Konata and Kagami as they prepare for the final stage of Legends of the Hidden Temple: the Temple Run.

KIRK FOGG: Welcome back to _Legends_. The Green Monkeys have proven themselves worthy and have now earned the right to enter Olmec's Temple. Now, pay close attention because Olmec will guide you through the Temple in order to retrieve the Jade-Handled Sword Kusanagi.

OLMEC: You could start by running up the stairs to the Crypt. Grab the books from the skeletons and race into the Pit and the Pendulum. Knock over the column and climb into the King's Storeroom. Smash the clay pots to find the key which could take you into the Chamber of the Sacred Markers. Match the symbols on the right to those on the left and pass into the Room of the Ancient Warriors. Place yourself into the correct armor and a door may open to the Shrine of the Silver Monkey. Assemble the statue and you may enter the Room of the Secret Password. Find the tablet with the correct inscription and shout it out to open a door to the Pharaoh's Secret Passage. Slide down the tunnel to the Quicksand Bog, then plow through the Dark Forest, but beware of the Temple Guards which may inhabit the trees! Find the key in a tree, then race into the Jester's Court. Place yourself against the correct wall painting and make your way towards the Tomb of the Headless Kings. Pull on the vines to release their bones, then attach the missing skull to its proper King. Next, race through the Pit, climb through the Ledges, race down the stairs and back to the Temple Gates. The choices are yours and yours alone! You've won 2 Pendants in the Temple Games. Who's going first?

KONATA: I am!

OLMEC: Very well, Konata! When Kirk gives the signal, you will race into the Temple and make your way towards the Jade-Handled Sword Kusanagi. Hidden inside the Temple are Temple Guards assigned to protect 3 specific rooms. You may trade in your Pendant for an extra life and go on, but if you're caught without a Pendant, you will be taken out of the Temple and it will be Kagami's turn to enter and try her luck. Once you've reached the Sword, all the doors in the Temple will instantly unlock and the Temple Guards will vanish! Return through the Gates with the Jade-Handled Sword Kusanagi in 3 minutes, and you will both be handsomely rewarded, and here's how!

ANNOUNCER: First you will get an awesome sound system! The Lonestar Singalodeon Portable Sound System has AM/FM dual cassette recording, high-speed dubbing, playback options and a microphone to sing along to your favorite songs. In Japan, it's karaoke. In America, it's Singalodeon, from Lonestar. If you manage to grab the Jade-Handled Sword within 3 minutes, you will get a state-of-the-art TV! The Sony FD Trinitron Wega has 125-channel capacity, stereo surround sound, quality graphics and on-screen features for your enjoyment, from Sony: Like No Other. If you can get the Jade-Handled Sword out of the Temple before 3 minutes are up, you'll BOTH be off to BARBADOS! Sandals® exclusive Beaches resorts offer scuba diving, hang gliding, outdoor adventure and nighttime activities. And you'll be staying for 3 nights at the Sandals Royal Barbados Hotel & Resort where you'll enjoy 4-star accomadations, a rooftop pool, indoor bowling and tickets to an authentic island luau! The Sandals® Resorts!

KIRK FOGG: Alright, Green Monkeys! Let's get to Barbados! Mouthpieces in. Let's put 3 minutes on the clock. Olmec, lower your gate, if you please.

Olmec slowly lowers the bars down as Konata stands ready to run. Once the gate is locked down, Konata begins to run.

KIRK FOGG: On your mark…get set…GO, KONATA!

Konata runs up the stairs with her Pendant in her hand into the Crypt. Before she can grab a book, a Temple Guard jumps out behind her, scaring her. She gives her Pendant away and grabs the book near the opening to head into the Pit of Despair. Konata swings on the vine and knocked down the column. The only door open was the one in the King's Storeroom, so Konata had to climb up. When she got into the King's Storeroom, she smashed the first pot to find nothing. She found the key in the second pot and tried it instantly, but no avail. She pushed the third pot out of the way and used the key there and the door opens below into the Chamber of the Sacred Markers. Konata put the puzzle pieces on the doorway and magically opens a door below to the Tomb of the Headless Kings. She pulls all the vines madly and finds the skull. She places it on the right King and the door to the Jester's Court opens. Konata tried the middle painting, but failed. The right painting worked and unlocked the door. Konata headed into the Dark Forest and tried to bust through the wall, but it was sealed up. She reached into the left tree to find a key and the tree squeezed her tight.

KIRK FOGG: Temple Spirit! GO, KAGAMI!

With Konata captured, Kagami ran like crazy following Konata's path, carefully crossing over the Pit of Despair, and headed down towards the Dark Forest where Konata's ran ended. The tree that grabbed Konata had the key and Kagami used it to head up into the Shrine of the Silver Monkey. When she got up and looked around, a Temple Guard startled her. He grabbed her Pendant and Kagami grabbed the base first. Then she grabbed the middle and head simultaneouesly. Kagami correctly positions the middle and jams the head down. With 30 seconds left, the door opens to her right into the Room of the Ancient Warriors. Kagami grabs the Sword and all the doors of the Temple unlock. Kagami cuts through the Chamber of the Sacred Markers into the Pit of Despair, crosses over into the Crypt and makes it out with 3 seconds to spare!

Konata and Kagami celebrate as Kagami waves the Sword in the air. Washu and the eliminated teams leave the grandstand and celebrate with Konata and Kagami.

KIRK FOGG: They did it! They got the Sword! They're getting it all! They've got the Singalodeon! They got the TV! They're going to Barbados! This has been one exciting adventure! Congratulations to the Green Monkeys! Now, Konata. How was it inside the Temple?

KONATA: It was fun!

KIRK FOGG: What was it that was difficult?

KONATA: The tree monster that scooped me up.

KIRK FOGG: The Temple Spirit. That gets some players, too. And how was the Temple for you, Kagami?

KAGAMI: It was quite an adventure! I never realized this was such fun to play.

KIRK FOGG: So, did you have a great time playing?

KAGAMI: Yeah!

KIRK FOGG: I'm glad everyone had fun today. That's all the time we have for today! Join me again on another great adventure and another great Legend of the Hidden Temple! See ya next time!

After the show ended, the girls headed back on the bus with Konata and Kagami in front of the bus as if they were tour guides. Konata was using her newly-won karaoke machine to speak.

"That was a fun battle within the Hidden Temple," Konata said. "And while we're on our way back to the hotel, I thought of entertaining everyone karaoke-style!"

"You're kidding, right?" Kagami asked. "I doubt everyone wants to hear anime songs while we head back."

"Well, that's what I'd do normally, Kagamin," Konata said, pulling out a cassette tape. "Luckily, I came prepared for such an occasion. And this was not an anime song, I guarantee you."

"Well, that's a shock," Kagami replied. "What did you get for this session, anyway?"

The machine began to play "Thieves in the Temple" by Prince. Instantly hearing this, everyone groaned at the obvious pun. However, Kagami, in a rare show of emotion, decided to backup Konata by singing with her.

When the song was over and everyone got back, the girls changed back to their normal outfits and headed back to Tokyo.

Once they arrived, Washu reactivated her time portal and headed back to their own time. Konata and the others found themselves back at Kusakabe Station.

"Finally, home again!" Kagami sighed in relief. "That was too much for me, but it was kinda fun."

"And it's gonna look so good on tonight's webcast!" Konata cheered. "I can't wait for another round!"

"No offense, Konata," Ayeka interrupted, "but that's the last thing we EVER do!"

"Yeah, I agree with Miss Prissy here," Ryoko added. "That Hidden Temple thing is OUT! That's just too crazy!"

"Well, still, I hope you can catch all the hot action tonight on QCFP," Konata said. "If I find another gaming opportunity, I'll let you know."

With that said, Sasami dangled a carrot in front of Ryo-Oh-Ki as she transformed into her ship form. Ryoko carried Sawyer aboard as Ayeka, Washu and Sasami boarded the ship. Sakura pulled out the Return card and activated it to return her and Kero back home. Ako and Riko headed back home to their part of Saitama while Anri and Miharu headed off to Toshima and Ikebukuro to visit Anri's place for the night.

"That was an exciting adventure, for once," Kagami said. "A break from the normal madness around here."

"I'll try to think of another activity for us, Kagamin," Konata gleefully giggled.

"Well, thanks, but I've had enough excitement for one day," Kagami said. "I'll catch you tomorrow, and let me know how your webcast went."

Konata began to walk back home. Halfway down the street, she found a bright blue orb in the middle of the road. It began to glow a mysterious light blue. Konata looked at the orb and wondered what it could be.

"Ooh! Looks like something from _Final Fantasy_ , like the wondrous Orbs of Light!" Konata beamed. Then, the orb began to lose its glow to look like a blue glass ball.

"Hmm…must not be," Konata shrugged as she dropped the orb. "I've played _Final Fantasy_ millions of times to know this plot too well."

Konata kept wandering back home, but the orb which glowed blue soon began to glow purple accompanied by an old man's laughter. Then, the orb began to glow red and a woman's evil laugh was heard. Then, the orb glowed green and a giant laugh was heard with a voice as deep and monstrous. Then, the orb shatters into pieces. Konata's run through the Hidden Temple was a success, but what other gaming adventures are in store?

[[QCFP: MISSION ALL OVER!]]


End file.
